Love Cant Be Fixed
by mpa123
Summary: A big time rush love story.james maslow love story  james broke down hard after a bad break up.logan was getting married and invited and old friend from texas.  james fell inlove but cant seem to get his life back together.more love with other members to.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick! Before you get lost in words of romantics…**

**The girl doesn't come until the end.**

**Since this the first episode its just explains how James life is and leading up to where he first meets this girl and I will try to put some romance with other members of the band but I have no Idea what to d.**

**So enjoy.**

**p.s. I don't own big time rush…I sure wish I do ****L **

Chapter one

~hangover~

The world wide known singer opened his eyes to the sound

Of desperation.

It was a long night and he knew that what he had done was wrong.

Ever since he turned 21 and he and Ciara Hanna broke up he went insane.

If you want to know who im talking about well here it goes.

His name is James Maslow yes the one and only.

He is from the band big time rush and arguably the hottest of them all.

He had been to a party the night before and drank as much as he could.

He was desperate for love but he knew that the way he was acting now would never lead him to the one.

8:43am and the sun was bright he laid in bed with regret.

_Why? Why must I do this to myself?_

_I know I shouldn't let Ciara get the best of me but she did._

James thought to himself.

With 1 month of heart ache he still hasn't gotten back to his old self.

"ring ring" his phone yelled across the room.

James got out of bed being eaten away with hangover.

"what!" he shouted as he answered the phone.

"where the hell are you, you promised you'd be here!" Logan yelled

"be where?" James asked.

"James? James! Your hung over aren't you!" Logan yelled obviously he's pissed off, James thought to him self.

"you care why? And where am I supposed to be?" James said.

"you promised you would be at me and Elena's engagement party" Logan replied.

_Wow he still thinking about marrying this girl?_

_I sure hope he knows that he will be in what seems like prison_

_For the rest of his life. Marriage is stupid._

_I mean I certainly cant stay with one person my whole entire life._

James thought to himself.

"oh yea what time" James asked.

"NOW! "Logan yelled stressfully.

"calm down ill be there" James said

"good oh and try to look decent and not drunk off your ass! I have a friend I want you to meet" Logan said.

"no Logan don't set me up with a date I hate that" James said.

"im not…besides this girl would never go out with a guy like you" Logan said trying to hide a chuckle.

"whatever" James said then he hung up the phone.

James got ready and took Advil.

"ah! I hate hangovers!" James yelled to himself.

He was overwhelmed about the gut retching headache he had from all of the drinks.

James was dressed in a custom tux.

Black and white with a designer tie.

Everything was designer to him.

He arrived at the classy hotel where Logan had instructed him to go and walked inside slowly.

He closed his eyes as the blazing sunlight melted his eyes out.

Finally he made his way into the ballroom where music was playing with music

And people cheerful and dancing.

He was offered wine

But he winced away from it.

He had enough alcohol for a while.

"thank god you came!' Logan yelled across the room walking towered James.

"well im here" James replied.

"good well you will have a good time I just know…well if your not gonna drink the whole time" Logan snapped.

"I wont, where is this chick you wanted to meet" James asked.

Logan frowned at the sentence.

"don't screw it up and again she wont go out with you she's classy" Logan said.

"what's that supposed to mean!" James yelled.

"calm down just wait till she gets here" Logan said

"you mean she's not here?" James said

Then he added

"you said she was"

"yea I had to get you out of bed to get your ass over here pronto" he said.

"where did you meet her?' James asked.

"she's from Texas like me" Logan said.

"where? your from Dallas ,but where is she from?" James asked

"she's from Houston but we met at a friends party" Logan said

James nodded his head and then he saw Logan smiling and looked over to the door.

"there is Melanie" Logan said.

She was blonde about 5'7 and she was hot.

She was wearing a red dress that went to the floor with red lipstick flawless and James fell in love.

**Yes I know kind of boring but the second is my favorite this is just explain the situation J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys this one will be better.**

**And I love this one…so read on!**

**p.s. I don't own big time rush….I really want to own them…yea that'd be awesome!**

Chapter 2

~love struck~

"there's Melanie" Logan said smiling towered the door.

James looked over to see a blonde girl about 5'7

Wearing a red dress with red lipstick' flawless.

And James was in love.

"Logan! I cant believe your getting married!" Melanie said hugging him.

Logan hugged back and smiled.

"uh Melanie this is uh…James" Logan said directing

Her to look at James.

Melanie turned around and saw James. She smiled softly.

"uh hi" she said reaching out a hand.

James took it and kissed her hand but she pulled away

As fast as she could.

Melanie looked at James with dazing eyes

But her face was telling the truth.

She didn't want to talk to him.

She heard about his rampage with alcohol recently.

James didn't understand but he looked at her as his eyes smiled with hope.

"nice to meet you" James said

"you too" she said giving a shy smile.

"oh hey Elena needs me I got to go but you too get to know each other" Logan said

And gave one last look to Melanie as her eyes were screaming of terror telling Logan she didn't want to be left alone with James.

:you are very pretty have you ever considered being a model" James asked.

"uh no" Melanie said and frowned

Melanie thought to herself

_Did he really just ask that? Wow what class._

"so…would you like a drink?" he asked

Melanie was astonished that he would even ask that because

He really shouldn't be drinking.

"no im not old enough im only 20"melanie replied.

"20? That never stopped anyone I bet there's 16 year olds drinking come on have some fun"

James said.

Melanie looked at him like he was crazy.

"well I intend to follow rules besides even if I was old

Enough I still wont drink" Melanie said

James didn't speak. He was kind of disappointed.

"oh" he replied.

"I don't think you should be drinking though" she replied.

"why? oh did Logan inform you about me…some friend" James said and rolled his eyes

Melanie's heart was screaming telling her she should leave but couldn't she wasn't going to run from him.

All Melanie did was roll her eyes and turn around.

"wait!" James said as he put one hand on her shoulder.

Melanie pulled it off and turned to look at him.

"would you like to go out sometime" he asked smiling.

"did you seriously just ask me that?" Melanie shouted.

"well yea"james replied.

Melanie rolled her eyes and said

"your wasting your time"

"what do you mean?" James asked

"I don't go out with self centered rock stars…oh sorry pop stars' Melanie corrected.

"im not though" James said.

"look at your self you are acting like you are an alcoholic because of some girl.

You don't even have your life together you think one breakup is bad but it isn't

And you believe that every girl wants to go out with you but they don't" Melanie said.

James was offended by this but he loved the challenge.

"well I promise im not like that and ill prove it to you if you go on a second date"james said

Melanie glared at him steam pouring out of her skin she was mad and james could tell.

"second date!" she asked loudly.

"yea I mean I consider this our first date" he said smiling.

James was drunk he had about 3 glasses of wine and he already began to get loopy.

"no no no! you need to get away from me I don't want to go out with you" Melanie said.

James gave a smirk and went back to the 4th glass of wine.

Melanie was talking to a few people and the party was almost over.

James was looking for her.

He was died down and not loopy .

He was back to his usual self.

Reason for that was because he was hurt.

He looked at Melanie and felt bad. He acted like a jerk and he wants to get better but he cant and somehow when he was rejected by Melanie he knew he had to know.

"hey can I talk to you" James asked

Melanie rolled her eyes

"what!" she snapped

"I want to apologize I was a little drunk" he said

"oh believe me I know" she said and rolled her eyes and turned around.

"but…that wasn't the real me so please will you go out with me?" James asked

Melanie laughed and yelled

"I WILL NEVER EVER EVER! GO OUT WITH YOU!"

The whole room looked over and Melanie stormed off.

**Poor James its going to get better on each episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have a lot to say about this one but I hope you like it.**

**Oh and I don't own big time rush.**

Chapter 3

~heartbreak is for losers~

The next morning james woke up in his bed with once again.

A major hangover.

One step put of bed had him falling.

He was heartbroken and for the first time

James maslow didn't get the girl he wanted.

"james james! Open up!"carlos yelled banging on the condo door

To wear the glass screamed for it to stop.

James trembled out to the door and opened it forcefully.

"what!"james yelled.

"wow what happened to you?"carlos asked.

"love…love is what happened…where is logan"james asked.

"with Elena"carlos replied.

"DAMN!"james roared.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLOM LATLEY!"carlos yelled.

"oh ill tell you why,you get one chance at love again and you blow it all because you lost your self and got drunk!"james yelled.

James eyes spoke with insanity…love had always done that to him.

"who are you talking about?"carlos asked

"melanie…you know the blonde girl, red dress, insanely hot "James said.

"looks don't matter to me, And Melanie! Haha yea that's not going to work anyways"carlos blurted out.

"what do you mean"james asked.

"james…her dad is one of the most powerful men in the u.s.

He wont approve of you and shes used to classy Harvard graduates" Carlos said.

"great im falling for a snobby rich, Harvard girl"james complained.

"that's where your wrong…she doesn't go to Harvered but her dad forces her to date guys there..and she lives in Houston still her dad is in new york..and shes not snobby..she wants nothing to do with her dads money"carlos said.

"does she go to colledge?"james asked

"she goes to the Julliard school of arts…very talented and her dad is the one who set her up there since he lives in new York but she has a house in Houston and that's where she was most of the summer" Carlos said.

James was surprised when he saw melanie he didn't expect her to be like that.

"I was a jerk to her but I need to get her number from logan I need to ask for a chance"james said

"here her number is in my phone just take that"carlos said.

James glared at carlos

"she gives you her number but not me!"he yelled

"I didn't stalk her all last night"carlos said with a smirk.

"hey you might be the only one to help him"Elena said to melanie

Logan sat there objecting the conversation.

"I don't think she should give James a chance. All he wants is a one night stand"

Logan said glaring at them both.

"exactly I don't want to waste my time" Melanie said

"your just afraid to fall in love" Elena replied

Melanie nodded her head and gave a small laugh.

"well if I ever want to get over that fear then I wont waste it with him"melanie said

"yes and your father would never approve" Logan said.

Melnaie grew silent twirling the straw in her drink around.

After seconds of silence she spoke,

"he doesn't matter…I haven't talked to my father in 2 years"

"you should"Elena said.

"its more complicated than that"logan added

"thanks logan"melanie said sarcastically.

Just then melanie called and went outside logans house to answer it.

(**authors note: this is the phone conversation between Melanie and James is the bold slanted font like this .. **_**James. And**_** Melanie is just the slanted font no bold…**_Melanie_**…just so you know)**

_hello?_

_**hey**_

_Oh my god who gave you my number?_

_**Carlos**_

_I swear I can never trust him with numbers.._

_**I know that you are mad but…im sorry**_

_Ugh! don't say your sorry just leave me alone!_

_**I cant**_

_Why not?_

_**I cant get over you please give me a chance**_

_Heh what! You cant get over me!…I just met you…give me a break_

_**Im not kidding.**_

_Well guess what you are ridiculous! You can find some other girl and have some one night stand with her. Never call her. And ruin her life cause I don't care for you, you need to get over it! I will never go out with you!_

Melanie then hung up the phone leaving james on the other line heart broken.

Carlos had left and james was alone…the one girl he knew for sure he had loved had just broken his heart.

Stress was building up and he had to find a way to get over it so her got in his car and drove to the bar.

**-Did you see that coming? Please review!**

**And tell me what you think will happen on the next episode-**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my favorite episode and do me a favor….when you are **

**Reading this open a new tab and go to you tube and**

**Look up the song "I will follow you into the dark" but turn it on in the end or listen to it over and over… I don't know it fit by: death cab for cutie.(its also the name of the chapter!)**

**And listen to the song while you read cause I think it fit's the mood and I was listening to it when I wrote it..yea so…enjoy!**

**I don't own big time rush**

Chapter 4

~I will follow you into the dark~

Melanie was staying at Logan's house and it was night time now and Logan was trying to call James.

"come on come on! Pick up!" he yelled

"babe calm down" Elena said.

"we should get to dinner Logan" Kendall said

"I know but he said he would come to dinner with me and Elena's parents" Logan replied

"well so did we so at least you have us" Carlos said.

"he's probably mad about something" Melanie said.

"like what?" Kendall asked

Melanie nodded her head and Logan frowned.. "lets go I guess" he said.

Just when Melanie was the last to walk out the door, Logan pulled her

Aside.

Melanie was confused when she saw Logan's face.

"Mel?…who called you earlier" he asked

"nobody" she said…she lied.

"what did James say" Logan asked

Melanie rolled her eyes

"Melanie what did he say. What did you say?" he asked

"I told him to leave me alone and that I didn't want to go out with him" melanie said.

Melanie felt horrible like sickness overcoming her body to where she cant speak.

"Melanie! Please find him!" Logan yelled

"why should I!" Melanie snapped back with eyes filled with regret.

"you shouldn't of said that to him. And you know why" Logan said reassuringly.

"fine" Melanie said cause she knew that she was the reason why James didn't show up.

Melanie waited till they left to get in the car and look for doing? "James.

She knew where to look, all she had to do was go to the biggest bar in L.A.

"oh really you think your better! Hahaha screw that!" James yelled at three men across the bar

He was drunk…really drunk.

"you better watch what your saying boy you'll have your ass kicked in seconds." the tallest man in the middle said.

He had dark hair and light brown eyes, he looked big enough to be a professional U.F.C fighter.

The other two men where about the same size but about an inch smaller than the dark haired man.

The one on the left had blonde hair and green eyes and a thick face, the one on the right

Looked real young and he had black hair as well as the one in the middle he was too skinny to where it seems like if someone opened a window he would just fly right out.

"oh shut up you don't know what its… it's like to…to have your heart just… ripped out

Of your chest!" James yelled.

"awe look guys he got his heart broken..oh boohoo!" the blonde man said.

All three men were drunk as well and the bartender just sat there and watched… typical for 18 year old waitresses.

Melanie walked into the bar and say James head to head with the three men.

"James! What the hell are you doing!" Melanie yelled.

James looked over and smiled

"how'd…how… how did you find me here?" he asked feeling loopy.

"good god your drunk…well it wasn't hard I just looked for the biggest bar and oh look you were there!" Melanie said.

"oh well lookie here, who's this young lady" the tall man in the middle said pulling her arms towered his.

"let go!" Melanie yelled.

The other two started touching every part of her body.

"get the hell away from me!" Melanie yelled.

James heard her scream and all of the alcohol raced out of his veins in fury.

James soon got serious.

"your hurting me!" Melanie yelled and pulled and tugged away from the men.

"get away from her!" James yelled.

James grabbed her away and covered her by getting in front of her.

James pushed the two men on the side and punched the one in the middle.

The tall one fell to the ground and the others started throwing punches towered James.

"stop! Stop it!" Melanie cried.

James was fighting and Melanie soon got the strength to pull him away.

"come on James let it go!" Melanie yelled and got him out of the bar.

As soon as they got out of the bar Melanie let go of Melanie's arm.

"calm down James!" Melanie cried.

"they were hurting you!" he yelled

"well guess what now they aren't lets go!" Melanie snapped back.

James frowned but didn't say anything and went to his car and opened the front door.

"no you aren't driving" Melanie said.

"I'm fine see" James said looking into her eyes.

"no your still intoxicated and I'm driving Logan's car. You aren't gonna drive" she said.

James nodded and walked to Logan's car where he sat in the passengers seat.

"im telling you im fine" he said

"look all I know is that you cant be better you were drunk off your ass when I walked in you cant just snap out of it"melanie said.

"you can actually , I did" James said.

"how?" Melanie asked.

"as soon as I knew they were hurting you I snapped out of it,I will never let you get hurt even if I'm across the world I'll run and save you" James said.

Melanie felt tears in her eyes while she was driving.

"James I'm sorry…but we cant work out you just don't understand" Melanie said

Referring to her father.

James heart sank, like a sinking ship with no way to escape the pain.

'believe me I understand" James said.

It was silent in the car for a long time and then Melanie pulled into the lot where James condo was.

"how do you know where I live?" James asked.

"Logan told me" Melanie answered.

Melanie got out of the car with James and walked up with him

"what are you doing?" James asked .

"there's something I need to do…may I come inside" she asked

"uh..yea"he replied"

James was confused. Maybe he was drunk cause he had no idea what was going on.

Melanie walked inside with him and started opening cabinets and grabbing wine, beer, and Champaign bottles out and threw them in the trash

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" James yelled.

"Logan informed me to do this. Sorry but you need it" Melanie replied.

James didn't argue. He agreed.

Later on Melanie had all of it I the trash and she was laying on the couch.

"let me show you something" James said.

Melanie had told Logan she was ok and James was back home.

"uh ok"she replied.

James took her out to the balcony.

"see the stars over there?" he asked.

"yea"melanie replied.

"when I cant sleep or if I'm having a bad time I'll look up to the stars and I know that everything will be ok and when the stars aren't there at night then I know its not ok..but luckily the stars are always there"james said smiling.

Melanie smiled back and was impressed but she also fell for the words he said and she had always had a little feeling but she never wanted to admit it.

"my mom used to say that…all the time" Melanie said smiling.

James looked at Melanie and looked away.

Then Melanie looked at him as soon as he looked right back.

Melanie saw James eyes up close and fell. She was silent in the moment and James looked into her eyes as well and smiled.

James stood there silent for a while and then he leaned in.

**Oh! I left on a hook**

**don't you just hate those thing's Hahanah I feel cruel!**

**Well I hope you liked it. I'll work on the 5th**** one soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All you got to do is enjoy.**

**(I don't own big time rush)**

Chapter 5

~secret~

James looked at Melanie and looked away.

Then Melanie looked at him as soon as he looked right back.

Melanie saw James eyes up close and fell. She was silent in the moment and James looked into her eyes as well and smiled.

James stood there silent for a while and then he leaned in.

James kissed Melanie slowly not wasting any moment.

Melanie took it as a surprise but then she kissed back.

James wrapped his arms around Melanie's waste caressing her cheek not breaking the kiss.

Melanie kissed back forcefully and then wrapped her arms around James neck.

James pulled her back into the condo and into his room.

Melanie took a deep breath and leaned in again.

James felt sparks fly and kissed her and explored.

Melanie didn't speak and she smiled as he kissed her jaw line.

James kissed Melanie's lips softly and down her neck.

James pushed her down on the bed as he hovered over her she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him deeply.

Every breath they held was talking the patience out.

And James pulled his undershirt off and pulled Melanie's shirt off too.

Melanie wanted to back away but she was too caught up in the moment.

James smiled and kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her frame.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

"James! James!"logan yelled.

James looked up and glared at the door.

"really…"he said quietly.

Melanie stayed silent and she was smiling at him.

"just go get it" she said finally.

James leaned down and kissed her.

And got off the bed and put his jeans and shirt on and walked to the front door.

"what took you so long?" Logan asked.

"I was… asleep…'James said.

"in your clothes?"logan asked.

"uh yea"james answered.

"well I was just making sure you were ok…"logan said.

"im fine" James replied.

"is Melanie gone?" Logan asked.

"yea she isn't at your house yet though I think she went to get some milk"james said.

"but we already have milk?" Logan said suspiciously.

Logan was more confused than a puppy when it sees its reflection in the mirror.

"yea but she said something about she liked skim milk not 2%"james said.

James was running out of excuses cause he had used the same excuses

Over and over again.

"that's weird" Logan said.

"yea…"James said

"oh well Kendall is waiting in the car with the others just make sure your ok…I don't want you to end up like an alcaholic"logan said with worried eyes.

"relax now. I think im better. that's not going to happen" James said.

"alright well bye' Logan said walking away.

James walked back into his room and found Melanie putting clothes on.

"hey its getting late I should go" Melanie said walking out of the bedroom door.

"oh..uh…ok hey you might need to pick up skim milk" James said

"what?" Melanie asked.

"that was Logan and I needed an excuse for you" James said.

Melanie looked at him like he was crazy and nodded her head and smiled.

As soon as Melanie was about to walk out the door and then she turned around and said.

"oh and…keep it a secret" then she smiled and left.

_I don't know what to think I mean…does she feel the same way?_

_And what did "keep a secret" mean?_

James thought to him self.

Later on Melanie arrived back at Logan's

"hey where have you been?" Elena asked as Melanie walked in.

"I…have no idea"melanie said holding her head.

"you ok"Elena asked.

"I think I did something stupid" Melanie said.

"buying skim milk is stupid?"Elena asked…

"oh yea..here " Melanie said handing Elena the milk.

"so how did finding James go?"

Melanie paused and started to feel angry.

"I don't think he will ever change" Melanie said.

"what do you mean?" Elena asked.

"nothing forget about it…rough day I guess" Melanie said then headed upstairs to the guest room.

**So what do you think?**

**Do you think Melanie really like James or no?**

**Let me know.(oh and yea this one is shorter than usual sorry)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well wasn't chapter 5 interesting?**

**Haha well I hope you liked it.**

**I have been busy lately so in takes a while…**

**But I already have everything planned and I know what to do so yea!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

~misunderstood~

4 days later

Melanie was meeting Logan and Elena at dinner and she was helping Elena all day with the dress and had to go back to the house to take a shower.

Later on she finally got to the restaurant

Her head was still swimming with confusion.

And she could barley walk.

Her birthday was coming up soon.

It was the cool weather changing in the end of June that made everything wrong seem fit.

"Melanie!" Logan yelled desperate to get her attention.

Melanie looked over and stopped dead cold in the sight

Of a nightmare coming true.

James.

James sat by Logan and Elena in a classy suit and smiled.

Melanie didn't know what to expect and sat as far away from James as she could.

Yes she knew that she had kissed james but only because she felt sorry for him and thought if she did he would finally leave her alone.

By the way he smiled at her, had her walking on her toes.

"uh hey Logan" Melanie said avoiding eye contact with james.

"you have that longing depressed look going on whats wrong?" Logan asked.

"what?…oh im fine" Melanie replied.

And tried to look as happy as she could.

James frowned he was confused because Melanie wasn't even giving one look or smile at him.

"uh…may I be excused?" Melanie asked.

"yea…"Logan said worried.

The look on melanie's face showed that she was uncomfortable and james had to talk to her.

"hey im gonna go to the restroom" James said getting up as soon as melanie was out of sight.

"uh…um ok"logan said giving a confused yet suspicious look to Elena sitting to the left of him.

James got the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

He had seen Melanie walk this way so he waited till she walked out of the bathroom.

_You know this is know time to play_

_Stalking games with Melanie and she is so damn confusing I don't know_

_What to do with her._

James thought to himself.

Then Melanie stumbled out of the bathroom and fell into james.

She looked up and growled.

James gave an awkward smile.

His heart was burning and he couldn't speak he was nevus.

And yes I know james Maslow being nevus to talk to a girl,

Impossible.

"what the hell!" Melanie yelled.

A few people sitting at the table near them looked over and began to gossip.

Melanie shot them a death stare telling them to mind there own business.

"well I see someone is in a good mood" James joked.

"please your such a child" Melanie scolded.

James frowned at the comment…now he knew something was up so he did

The stupidest thing only a true moron would of done,

He kissed her.

Melanie pulled away as fast as lightning and looked at him with horror.

"now what was that!"she snapped.

"well I thought.."james tried to finish but couldn't he was to confused with melanie.

Melanie buried her face in her hands and massaged her temples,

She was beginning to get a major headache.

"what are you talking about"melanie asked.

"sorry..you said to keep us a secret I forgot we werein a public place"james said trying to be as gentle as he can.

"EXCUSE ME!" Melanie yelled.

"whoa calm down you ok"james said putting his hands on her arms.

Melanie shoved him away in disgust.

"what do you mean I said keep us…a…secret" Melanie said dying down.

"you said 'keep us a secret'…" james said confused.

"oh god….james no…I said 'KEEP IT A SECRET'!" Melanie yelled.

"whats the difference?"james asked.

"james when I said 'keep it a secret"I meant keep the kiss a secret I didn't want anyone knowing about that,...look kissing you was a horrible mistake..sorry but your getting the wrong idea"melanie said making her way away from him.

Then in the astonishing moment james froze and slid down the wall.

"hey Logan I need to go im sorry I'll see you when you guys get home"melanie said

Elena looked at Logan asking with her eyes what was going on.

"yea..ok where is James?" Logan asked.

Melanie looked at his empty seat and said.

"I didn't even know he left" Melanie said and her voice was shaking and it made it obvious that she was lying, but Logan didn't notice and Elena gave a suspicious look.

James was leaned up against the wall with his heart burning ,screaming ,and getting killed all at the same time.

_When she kissed me, I felt like my old self again nothing could stop me, I felt strong and I never let go._

_But none of it makes any sense if she didn't feel the same way…that night! Meant nothing to her! She played me this whole time! Ciara didn't break my heart as much as Melanie just did._

_I don't know if I can make it through anymore._

James thought to himself.

Later on james went back to his condo.

He had a tall glass of wine on the table and it was almost gone.

Once again james was drinking his problems away.

Melanie laid face flat down on the guest room bed and awaited for logan and Elena to get home.

Finally the bedroom door burst open.

Melanie had thought it was Logan but she was wrong.

Elena stood there nodding her head and smiling…

"there is gotta be something your not telling me" Elena said in a motherly tone.

"what?"melanie asked flipping over.

"never in my life have I ever seen you this week…ever since the Engagement party,oh and when you yelled at james so everyone could hear when you said you wouldn't go out with him Was embarrassing but I also got to admit it was funny too, is he still not leaving you alone? You looked like you were trying to avoid him?"Elena said.

Melanie knew Elena was right but didn't say so.

"no I know he's going to leave me alone now" Melanie said.

Elena looked around and then smiled.

"tell me if anything is up ok…Logan needs me" Elena said.

"ok bye!" Melanie shouted.

11:34pm

James had finished the whole wine bottle and began to get woozy and then

He heard a knock on the door and stumbled as he opened it.

"ciara!"james yelled in astonishment.

"hello James" ciara said smiling.

"what..wha-…what are you doing here?"james asked.

"I missed you" she replied.

James was real drunk, but ciara couldn't tell and she smiled hoping he would let her in.

James gave a award winning smile and said politely,

"I missed you too…wont you come sorry. You said

And ciara came in as asked.

**Ohhhhh wow…well wasn't that interesting. I cant wait to post next chapter!**

**I really hope you liked it. And please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So the last chapter was heart breaking to wright but in this episode ill make it up to you in**

**Some sort of twisted way : )**

Chapter 7

~the truth is~

**1 week later**

Melanie was in the guestroom for most of the day and barley talked to turned down breakfast in bed and she hasn't eaten anything all day.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen with Elena and logan….**

"I don't get whats wrong with her!"Elena yelled.

"well I went up there too see and she says..nothings wrong"logan said.

"ugh you never understand a girls feelings! Look… have you ever noticed that melanie was very…jumpy and week ever since the night of the engagment party?"Elena asked.

Logan had to think for a moment then he looked at his phone

"im calling james!"he yelled.

Elena smiled cause that's exactly what she wanted him to do.

_**In the coversation with james and logan (james did answer by the way)**_

_Logan:hey_

_James:oh hi logan hows the fiance doung?_

_Logan:good…hey so…whats up with melanie?_

James froze..he hadn't thought of melanie in a while.

_James:what do you mean?_

_Logan:shes not herself_

_James:she seems fine to me_

_Logan:you havnt even seen her at all how would you know!_

_James:well she seemed fine when I did see her_

Logan could here a girl laughing in the backround and became suspicious.

_Logan: is there a girl in the back?_

_James: yea! Did you hear! Me and ciara are back together!_

_Logan:uh…ok I guess…anyways I got to go carlos and kendall are here…are you sure you cant come over later?_

_James:im sure..I got ciara with me you know girlfriend business_

_**-Conversation ended-**_

James hung up the phone and looked at it for a while.

_The hurt is coming back…maybe im making a mistake…and what did logan mean by shes not herself?_

James thought.

"well?"Elena asked.

"he said he hadn't noticed anything and he and ciara are back together"logan replied.

"what! Ugh I always hated her! Hes wasting his time!"Elena rambled.

"that's whatr thought but im not gonna tell james that"logan replied.

Carlos walked in.

"hows mel?"kendall asked as he followed behind carlos.

"I don't know…but give her sometime"logan said.

"later on ill talk to her I think I can fix it"carlos said.

**Hours later,at night.**

Carlos headed upstairs and knocked on the door.

"come in!"melanie yelled expecting it to be logan or Elena.

"hey Mel Mel"carlos said using her nickname.

"hi"melanie said sitting up.

She would always talk to him no matter what.

"mel?"carlos asked

"what?"she replied

"don't think I don't know whats going on"carlos retorted.

"and how would you know?"melanie asked.

"I just know…come on I can read you like an open book"he said laughing.

Melanie was silent and looked down at her hands.

"you love him,don't you?"carlos said.

Melanie looked up and then loked back down.

"I…I…I don't know"she said stuttering.

"you do know"carlos said reassuringly.

Melanie was still silent.

"look take this from me…you know he feels the same way,so go after him go up to his front doorstep and tell him you love him cause I know you do"carlos said.

Melanie smiled.

"ok"

"wait you said ok?"carlos asked shocked.

"I don't know if it was when I kissed him or the very first time I met him but I do feel that way…im gonna go now,wish me luck"melanie said getting out of bed.

"good luck"carlos said.

Melanie stopped in front of the door and turned around and said,

"please don't tell logan,or Elena,or anyone"

"oh believe me I wont cause I know where that's gonna lead to…trust me I won't said as Melanie left.

Melanie ran downstairs and ran to the door.

"whoa where are you going?"logan asked

"I forgot I need to get something"melanie replied.

"we already have enough milk"Elena yelled laughing.

"oh ha ha !"melanie said,then she smiled and left.

Carlos came downstairs and smiled.

"how did you do it?"logan asked.

"I just told her what she needed to hear…don't ask"carlos said laughing.

Melanie walked up the door to James condo and knocked on the door with her heart beating so fast it was literally knocking on her chest.

"hello?" said a tall blonde as she opened the door.

Melanie's smile went away.

"who are you?" Melanie asked.

"my name is ciara…who are you?"she replied in a cold voice.

Melanie was hurt.

Yea she knew who ciara was the girl who dumped james and led him to drink…she stood there with his shirt on and it was clear they were back together.

"oh…uh im melanie"melanie said slowly.

"uh..ok well is there a reason why you're here your kind of ruining a moment"she said giving a sly smile.

Ciara knew who melanie was and she wasn't gonna let her ruin she and james relationship.

"oh well just tell him I stopped by"melanie said.

"will do"ciara said slamming the door in melanies face.

Melanie turned around and felkt tears coming out racing to the ground.

"who was that?"james asked walking out of the bedroom.

"oh…it was some weird freak trying to sell something"ciara replied.

"at this time at night?"james asked suspiciously.

"well…yea…they are always trying to sell stuff no matter what time it is"ciara said stuttering.

"wow"james replied.

"so uh tell me about that melanie girl again?"ciara said.

James froze and thought for a second.

"oh she was some friend you mean more to me anyways, so where were we?" James asked kissing her.

Ciara smiled and thought to herself,

_Mission accomplished._

**don't you guys just hate ciara? I know I do. And poor melanie : (**

**Well I'll post soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh how much do you guys hate ciara now?**

**I do!**

**But after this you will be happy…maybe,no promises.**

**I do not own BTR but if I didi wouldn't be making these stories I would be**

**Drooling in there presence…yea don't ask.**

Chapter 8

~a little too late~

**The next day**

Melanie tried to act happy at breakfast.

"alright so what do you guys want to go do today?"logan asked.

"I need to pack"melanie said softly.

"WHAT!"both Elena and logan yelled.

"yea… I'm going to go back to Houston tomorrow…I already have the plane ticket bought…I need to anyways I have to get ready for colledge" melanie repied

Logan looked at her worried.

"Mel what has been going on lately? I mean your birthday is coming soon I thought you were going to stay for that…oh and so is James' birthday" logan said.

Melanie winced at the mention of james.

"melanie what is going on?" Elena asked.

"everything is fine I swear,but I really need to get ready I got to go back to colledge" melanie said.

"yea but how did you get the ticket that fast?" Elena asked.

"the ticket wasn't cheap" melaine replied.

Logan became suspicious and nodded his head.

"so you really want to get out of here that fast! I mean seriously what is wrong with you lately!" logan yelled.

"LOGAN!" Elena yelled back.

Logan walked away into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Melanie nodded her head.

"well…I should start packing the plane leaves at 8:45am tomorrow" melanie said trying to reduce the awkwardness.

"I'll help, but you are going to be around September for the wedding right?" Elena asked.

"yes of course!" Melanie shouted.

**Logan is on the phonw with carlos.**

_Logan:shes back to the depressing side._

_Carlos:really? I thought that what I said to her helped her_

_Logan:I guess not…what did you say to her anyways?_

_Carlos:nothing big_

_Logan:oh…_

_Carlos:so shes leaving tomorrow?Logan:yea and I feel bad,I got mad and snapped at her just because I was mad_

_Carlos:you should apoligize…wait just out of the blue…where has james been?_

_Logan:oh…h and ciara got back together_

Carlos froze and said… "what have I done?"

_Logan: carlos?_

_Carlos:uh…yea…hey I'll call you back_

Carlos then hung up the phone and called james.

_James:hey bud!_

_Carlos:hey did I hear you and ciara got back together_

_James:yea I know isn't it great!_

_Carlos:no!..I mean…uh yea listen are you avaable?_

_James:no imn taking ciara out_

_Carlos:james did it ever occer to you that a there is another girl_

_James:what?_

_Carlos:melanie_

_James:oh…melanie…I havnt seen her for a while._

_Carlos:look I have to tell you something but I have to tell you in person and it has to be before 8:00 tomorrow morning_

_James:I don't know…hey listen I have to go bye!_

Carlos became mad and thought….

_How could james be like that! I mean what thwe hell is wrong with him!_

**Next morning! (7:02am)**

Carlos got into his car and drove to james condo.

"alright well you got everything?" Elena asked.

"yea…is loagan still mad?" melanie asked.

"I don't know he profitably wll call you when he calms down" Elena said.

Melanie then got in the car and drove to the airport.

Carlos knocked on james' door and he answered.

"carlos its 7:15 in the morning"james said

"is ciara here?" carlos asked

"no" james replied

"james melanie loves you..she told me herself two nights ago I told her to go here and tell you how she feels and I know she did…did someone ever show up ot ring the doorbell?" carlos asked

James thought for a moment

"carlos she showed up! Ciara lied to me! You mean she loves me!" james yelled

"she told me…but its too late shes going back to Houston and her flight leaves at 8:45" carlos said.

"whay?" james yelled.

Carlos nodded his head.

Then james ran over to his car and yelled

"I got to stop her!"

"you wont get there in time!" carlos yelled.

"I need a chance!" james yelled then he sped away towered the airport.

"flight 274 is boarding flight 274 is boarding"

Melanie heard the anouncment and made her way towered the plane

James ran across the airport looking for melanie but he couldn't find her.

He looked at the charts and it said

_**Flight 274 to Houston is now boarding**_

James panicked but when he got through the secerity and to where they were boarding it was to late

The plane was taking off.

**Whoa! Sadnessnessnessness with an extra sadness**

**The next episode will be flash fowered to September…just saying.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry it has been a long,long,long! Time since I last posted I was just**

**Trying to figure out what I was going to do for this episode.**

**And right now I am very, very sick : ( and im not supposed to be on my computer.**

**Thank you too everyone who has reviewed and added my story to there favorite list and others.**

**And thanks to my best friends, Phoebe and Avery for reading my stories and making me have even more reasons to write. SO ENJOY!**

**P.S.! one more thing! I have changed the college Melanie goes to! She goes to Texas A&M University. you know Aggies! I did that because its in Texas and she's from Texas so it makes more since…and I will change it on chapter 3 too so now she goes to Texas A&M University**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush only Melanie and Elena …. Sadly : (**

Chapter 9

~ big day, bad news~

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

James sat back in the chair while Logan,Kendall,And Carlos discussed about the big day tomorrow and the bachelor party tonight.

"James what do you want to do?" Carlos asked.

James stared out into space when a snap occurred from Kendal.

"dude! Come on lighten up"

"sorry I was zoning out…uh well its up to Logan after all he is the 'bachelor'," James said with a smirk.

Logan looked over by the sound of his name and smiled while nodding his head.

"you guys decide but not anything too crazy" Logan said with a smile.

Just then Logan's phone rang.

Logan smiled and answered it.

"yo Melanie when you coming today!" Logan shouted

James was drinking a glass of water while Logan said this and began to choke.

Kendall laughed and patted him on the back.

Carlos gave a worried look at Logan on the phone then back at James.

He knew this wouldn't end well.

"alright well Elena is waiting at the airport for you now so ill see you tomorrow" logan said.

Then he laughed and hung up.

"oh so Elena is doing that 'you cant see the bride the day before the wedding' thing" kendall asked.

James and Carlos stayed silent.

"yea sadly…cause I wont be able to see Melanie till tomorrow." Logan replied.

Finally James got the breath to speak.

"I thought she was in college?"

"well yea but the wedding is this weeked so she can leave for a little bit" logan reppied.

Logan was right it was Friday, September 23

And tomorrow was the big day for Logan and Elena.

"actually melanie is dating some guy she met at the campus and they have been going out for a while now… I'm not sure about him but as long as he made her happy" logan added.

Carlos then sat next to James cause he knew that James would feel hurt.

James felt his arms feel tense, he was disappointed.

He knew that Melanie would be at the wedding but he didn't expect her to already be with someone else.

Not that they have dated or anything because they hadn't, but we all know what happened last time.

Melanie showed up at James front door step because she had made up her and that she really did like James but ciara, James' ex girl friend had beat her too him and Melanie left the next day.

It was already too late when James found out and they hadn't talked since.

" that's good for her" James said trying to fake a smile.

" maybe you should bring a date…well first you should find one" logan retorted.

Carlos nodded telling Logan that was a bad Idea.

Melanie showed up at the airport and was greeted with a welcoming hug by Elena.

"melanie oh my god I freaking missed you! Ah!" screamed Elena.

"I see your excited" melanie replied giving a big grin.

"well first because we are going to have a great time at the bachlorett party, second because tomorrow I'm getting married!" Elena said, melanie had first thought she was knocked up on fumes or some sort of drug.

"alright…" melanie said shyly

"oh oh! And.. And I have so many questions to ask you…" Elena shouted.

Melanie looked around embarrassed because people were staring. Thinking that the soon to be bride was high.

"like?" Melanie asked pulling her to the side before they got to security,and tried to calm her down before the secerity decideds to check melanie and Elena twice incase of drugs…thanks Elena.

"well first how was your birthday your 21 now! Thank god or else you wont be able to go to the party tonight..and hows your new sexy boyfriend!"

"really was 'sexy boyfriend' that necessary?' melanie asked.

"well he is! I've seen pictures." Elena shouted.

Melanie looked around again.

"Elena you need to calm down' Melanie said.

"sorry… anyways what was his name again?" Elena asked calming down.

"Bryce…anyways we should go" melanie said.

Then Elena walked with her happily.

**4 hours later at the bachlorett party.**

Melanie sat there while the other girls drank and danced all night and then got a text measage from Bryce.

**From: Bryce**

**To: Melanie**

**Hey can I talk to you for a sec?**

**From: Bryce**

**To: Melanie**

_**Uh yea I guess…**_

**From: Bryce**

**To: Melanie**

**I think we need to break up**

**From: Melanie**

**To: Bryce**

_**Oh… well couldn't you have just **_

_**waited till I get back like a real **_

_**gentlemen would have done **_

_**and did it properly**_

…_**another question. Why?**_

**From: Bryce**

**To: Melanie**

**Do we really have to discuss that now?**

**From: Bryce**

**To: Melanie**

_**Well obviously since you decided **_

_**to break up with me just now.**_

**From: Bryce**

**To: Melanie**

**Well there is this other girl ok..**

**At least I didn't cheat on**

**You.**

**From: Melanie**

**To: Bryce**

_**Wow… that's a great excuse… well screw you**_

_**Goodbye.**_

Melanie frowned and deleted his number and

Threw the phone on the couch.

But it didn't hurt enough to make her cry.

Elena saw what had happened and asked melanie what had went wrong.

Melanie told her.

But the rest of the night melanie acted happy for Elena

"james you ok?" carlos asked.

"she has moved on… maybe it was just me thinking that she might still like me but I was stupid to think that" james said

"james she does… she profitably thought you were still with ciara so she tried to move on" carlos said.

James thought how scary it was that carlos seemed so right.

"well I'm glad I ended it with ciara" james said

Then he had thought about the night he broke up with her

_**(FLASHBACK…)**_

"_hey Jamey!" ciara said opening the door_

_James didn't say a word._

"_ciara who was at the door the other night?" james asked_

"_I told you some salesmen' ciara replied._

"_tell the truth" James said getting irritated._

"_I am!" ciara yelled._

_James looked at her and didn't show anything but disappointment_

"_I know your lying so why cant you just tell the truth" James said_

"_because I didn't want you gong back for her" ciara said_

"_too late, its over" James said._

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"don't worry James if it isn't Melanie then you will find the right one for you" carlos said.

**This one wasn't as good as I thought but its just a catch up chapter…**

**Next chapter will be awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So the last episode wasn't the best…. Hmmm but this episode will be awesome just to make it up too you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush! Only Melanie and Elena**

Chapter 10

~The big day~

september,24,2011

the date that the soon to be Elena Henderson

will always remember.

As Elena got ready for the big moment as she puts on her long silky white wedding dress,

Melanie puts the Vail on top of her long red hair.

"you look beautiful" melanie said smiling at Elena.

"thank you… and you do too it's a shame Bryce let you go,he doesn't know what he's missing" Elena replied.

Melanie laughed at the comment.

"Its time" the wedding advisor said.

Elena smiled and walked behind melanie and the other brides maids.

The music started to play and everyone made there way down the aisle

And opened for the main event. The bride.

Logan smiled and looked at the three men who have been his friend for a while now since

Big time rush had started.

Melanie looked at Logan, then Kendall, then Carlos, then…James and Melanie's heart stopped.

James looked at melanie and grew wide eyed. He held his breath but then looked away.

As soon as Elena arrived to the Alter, she smiled and melanie avoided eye contact.

(After ceremony at reception)

"well this seems familiar" James said walking behind melanie.

Melanie couldn't avoid him now, so she turned around and smiled.

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"shouldn't you be raging the bar I mean everything is free" melanie said with a smart ass kind of look.

_Did she really just say that doesn't she know she's the reason I stopped…_

James thought to himself.

"haha very funny but im pretty sober" james said laughing.

Melanie looked shocked she didn't expect him to say that.

"well if you aren't then I will" melanie said grabbing a glass of Champaign from the guy holding the tray walking by.

James eyes shot out of his head.

"wait this is the right melanie right?" james asked.

"flesh and blood" melanie said raising the glass up.

"I thought you would never drink" james said.

"its just one,and I never thought you would remember that" melanie said smiling.

"you just seemed so against it and you even helped me get over that kind of stuff…I hate to say this but im a little confused and disapointed at the same time" james said.

Melanie patted his back

"people change" melanie said.

James stood in amazment he had thought she would be the same and wanted to know what had changed her.

"what caused you to be like this?" james asked worried.

"relax I never drink this is the only one" melanie stated looking irratated.

"ok… so logan tells me you have a boyfriend…uh…hows that going"

melanie stopped dead cold.

With a quick move she turned her head and smiled

"great as a matter of fact its amazing he's such a gentlemen… hows it going with the blonde" melanie shot back.

"excuse me?" james asked

melanie grew wide eyed and looked guilty that she had said that and pushed away the beverage.

" I…."

"Ciara?" james asked

melanie was silent

"um well we…." James was cut off when logan shouted melanies name.

"come on we want you to make a speech!"

"fine!" melanie shouted back laughing

melanie stepped by Elena and spoke.

"today we met up with old friends to celebrate the growing love of… logan and Elena

these two I have known forever, Logan has been my best friend since the end of highschool

and I never thought he would have so much success, an amazing career,an amazing wife"

melanie stopped there and took a short breath and looked at james then spoke again.

" and amazing friends" melanie smiled and handed the microphone to Logan and walked to the side.

1 hour later

people were leaving and melanie was talking to Elena

"so I guess I should stay with carlos or kendall" melanie asked.

"maybe" Elena asked.

Melanie smiled.

"ok have fun"

melanie walked over to carlos and… james

"hey carlos do you mind if I stay over at you house tonight I thought I shouldn't be at Elena and Logamns tonight…" melanie said

carlos laughed…..but then he looked at james.

"actually…."

Melanie shot him a death stare.

"I have to many people staying at my house is already so why don't you ask James"

James hit him on the side and stared at him.

"wait right there mel" carlos said pulling james to the side.

"what are you doing!" james yell whispered.

"im helping you out!' carlos said.

"no I don't need your help besides she has a boyfriend remember?" james said.

"What… Elena didn't tell you?" carlos asked

james stood there for a moment confused.

"what?"

"Yea last night he dumped her" carlos said.

Way to say it nicely

James thought

"But she said….oh" james said.

"yep so you in?"

james smiled

"I guess"

"good"

"good news melanie james will take you in tonight" carlos shouted.

Melanie choked on the water she was drinking then looked up at them.

" what!" she yelled.

"yea…so we should go they are cleaning up the place now" james said with a smirk.

Melanie shot james a stare that said, 'I will kill you!'

Melanie then left with james.

James opened the car door for her and she rolled her eyes.

"why do you hate me so much?" james asked

as he got in the car.

"I never said I hated you" melanie replied.

"you sure make it obvious though"

'no"

"yes"

james arrived at his condo and opened the door for her.

**And they walked inside.**

" I just want to know" james said

"do you really want to argue" melanie replied.

"well I want to know" james said.

"you are so full of your self!"

"I don't see how!" james shouted.

"are you kidding me! Last time when I met you, you were a total jerk!"melanie yelled.

"well I was drunk though"

"yea because of some girl who doesn't deserve you!" melanie yelled./

"and why would you say that"james said giving a smirk.

"because…i…" melanie didn't finish

"come on I know you have feelings for me"

"there is the shallow stuck up popstar talking" melanie replied.

"then why would you say that about ciara" james said.

Melanie stayed silent

"I mean how would you feel if I said that about your 'boyfriend',"

"well I think he would be the one who would be pissed"

james nodded and smiled "no"

"excuse me" melanie replied

"what happened I mean I thought you really liked me me"

"why cant you let that go!" melanie yelled

"because you kissed me and I really thought that you felt the way!" james yelled

"no not at all" melanie shouted

"really then why did you show up at my front door that day!'

melanie knew what he was taking about

"because you're the kind of guy that only looks for a one night stand,and I was right cause you ended up with that bitch again!" melanie yelled.

"im sorry… I just don't think she deserves you because she led you to drink" melanie added

"why did you show up though"james asked

"look I have a boyfriend… I shouldn't even be here' melanie said looking away.

"melanie Carlos told me… you don't have to act like that dumb ass Bryce is worth anything" james said

melanie smiled at his comment.

"well you shouldnt act like ciara is so special"

"actually I tried to tell you this earlier but…. I broke up with her the day I reilized you left."

Melanie stayed silent

"did that Bryce guy lead you to drink earlier today?"james asked

"maybe: melanie replied

"I didn't know you showed up that night..if I did I would of came to you but she didn't tell me"

"james…" melanie was cut off

"no listen to me melanie I love you please…do you love me to?" james asked

"I…"

**end! Well the end of this chapter… sorry it's a little boring **

**and sorry I ended with a hook again :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Love can't be fixed chapter 11

Please don't kill me! I am soooo sorry I haven't posted in a long time I believe since September. :(

Well I will make it up to you in this chapter and also maybe you guys could check out my other story called

**Fall for You. So please review that one and this one please.**

**P.s. I don't own big time rush.**

"I love you Melanie, do you love me too?"

James asked.

"I…"

But Melanie stayed silent.

"Melanie please tell me cause I don't think I have every loved anyone as much as I love you and I know I don't know you as well but I believe we could make things work so please tell me"

"James I don't know ok" Melanie said.

James couldn't speak he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Its just that I don't do well with heartbreak or relationships for that matter and I cant bring myself to feel a spark in anyone except you, but I'm afraid"

"Tell me what are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know James love I guess, rejection, and the fact of losing someone"

"But I will never hurt you"

"But how can you be sure. My dad was in love with my mom and now she's gone! After that my dad was never the same and that's why I don't believe love ever lasts I cant bring myself to be hurt like my father!"

"But that wont happen I love you and I won't let you go please!"

"But it wasn't my moms choice she died!"

Then Melanie broke down crying and James ran over to her and held her and she didn't stop him.

Moments later she looked up at James.

"Do you really mean what you say?"

"Every word" he said as Melanie caught her breath.

"Mr. James you sure have changed since the last time I saw you"

"You changed me Miss Melanie"

Melanie looked back down for she did love James too but she would never tell him she still didn't trust him and James was willing to prove her wrong.

"I still need my answer" James said.

"James I need time ok I still don't know"

"You said your self I had changed why don't you trust me"

"Its not that I don't trust you…well it is but my father would never let me be with someone like you"

"But you said your self or well Carlos told me too. You haven't seen your father in years"

"I know"

"Then please tell me what's bothering you"

"Fine…look its Logan and he told me I should never be with you and as much as I want too I cant cause I don't want to ruin the friendship between he and I"

"Melanie please"

"No James its too risky i…"

"I?" James asked

"I…do…love you James"

She said as a moment of realization.

"then nobody has to know"

"but James I don't know yet"

James stood there starring at her.

"Then you will after this"james then rushed towered her and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply living in the moment.

She then kissed back, and he knew her answer.

Finally it took a second for then to pull away and she smiled.

"do you know now?"

"nobody has to know right?" he smiled and picked her up and kissed her.

I month later

"Hello" Melanie asked as she picked up the phone.

"Melanie I did a horrible thing" it was Elena Logan's New wife.

Melanie frowned.

"Elena what happened"

"you promise you wont tell Logan"

"I promise now what happened" Melanie asked concerned after she informed her not to tell Logan.

"well… I cheated on him…and I feel so bad about it because I slept with that someone" melanie could hear her crying.

"its ok..oh god Elena I don't know how to respond to that"

"please don't tell him ok…"

"ok I promise but Elena I have to go ok"

"ok"

then melanie hung up.

James came over by her and wrapped his hands around her

"who was that?"

"just an old friend"

Melanie couldn't believe this and she knew Elena told her not to tell anyone but what could she do logan was her best friend and she cared about him so much.  
>"I love you" James said kissing her neck.<p>

"…Uh yea you too"

_This is why I don't believe in love…I have to tell Logan_

Melanie thought to herself

**Wow…well this one isn't that good but I told you I had writers block but after I wrote the whole part with Elena I can kind of figure what's going to happen. Sorry its not my best but I have a huge drama plot coming…so stay tuned.**

**p.s. I am so sorry that its short too :( **


	12. Chapter 12

Love can't be fixed

Chapter 12

Hey guys! Happy thanksgiving to my American readers! So I bought the new Big time rush album

'**Elevate' and it's amazing! I love the songs Cover Girl, No idea, and Superstar. :) **

**Ok so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush: (**

It has been a rough couple of weeks for Melanie after she found out that new wife had cheated on him, yet Elena wouldn't tell who it was. Since then Melanie hasn't told anyone like she promised.

"What's up with you lately?" James asked Melanie as he kissed her neck, she looked up at him and put on the best fake smile she could make.

"Nothing…I'm fine"

"Ok just making sure" Melanie laughed. James and Melanie's relationship had been going on for a while, secretly.

With Logan and Elena

"I hope you know I love you" Elena said walking towered Logan.

Logan smiled, he loved his new wife and he always felt so close to was especially glad that Elena and Melanie were such good friends, because Melanie was Logans Real Best friend. Other than the other guys of big time rush. He hadn't talked about Kendall or Carlos in a while,but they had been busy

But he hoped to see them soon.

"And if anything happens you will always believe me and stay with me right?"Elena asked.

Now this made Logan suspicious.

"Yea Elena why are you telling me this?" Elena gave one of her big smiles.

"I was just making sure.". Logan smiled and turned towered her.

"Elena I will always be there for you, you don't have to worry you are honest to me and I will always love you for that ok I will be there for you as long as your there for me"

Elena hesitated…that's not what she was expecting.

How could she deal with the guilt if she wasn't even honest?

"ok"

**Back to Melanie and James**

"Can we go out somewhere? We always stay inside" James said with a pout painted on his face.

"No because paparazzi swarm around you like bee's and remember we want this a secret" Melanie replied.

They were in James condo, and Melanie had a week off for some holiday.

With a quick move picked melanie up and twirled her around.

"no! james put me down!"

"no"

James then kissed her deeply and he could feel her smiling. "You know you love it"

"No…you know I hate it!" Melanie laughed.

"Well…I do recall you saying you loved me" Melanie rolled her eyes…the fact on how there whole relationship started surprised her. Never had she ever thought falling in love with him but she did and she loved the feeling, the feel of the way the sparks fly when they kiss (not to be cheesy or anything but its true)

"I know…"

Then James set her down and kissed her backing her against the wall.

"I…Love…you…so…freaking…much…I…hope…you…know…that" James said in between the kisses.

"I know you do" Melanie said pulling away.

"hey don't you have to meet with Logan and Elena later?" James asked.

"yea I have to go back to there house cause I'm staying there"

"why cant you stay with me?"

"because there going to be suspicious where I am staying"

"you could say your staying at a hotel or something"

"no because I'm at my last year of college and I barley have enough money to pay for my own house in Houston"

"oh"

"yea oh" melanie replied laughing.

"I don't think im up for it though" james shot melanie a confused gaze.

He didn't get it he thought melanie would always want to be by her best friend logan.

"why not?"

melanie looked at James unsure if she should tell him.

"i…don't know"

"melanie tell me?"

"ok…promise you wont tell?"

"yes"

"well one night Elena called me…and she said…well she did feel guilty about it but…"

melanie couldn't get the words out,and by this time James was focused in the conversation.

"mel….spit it out"

"she cheated on Logan…I don't know who with but all I know is that it happened like a few weeks after we got together"

"what! But they were barley married" James face went cold when he had said that.

" I know"

melanie felt horrible and couldn't imagine what james was thinking of Elena.

**At dinner with Logan and Elena.**

The whole time Melanie was eyeing Elena.

Elena knew this too and was determined to talk to melanie afterwards.

**~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~ **

_**later on**_

"melanie can I talk to you alone for a minute"

"yea"

they walked as far away from Logan as possible

"you have to tell him"

"I know" 'are you sure you cant tell me who it was"

"no"

"ok"

"but I cant tell Logan I cant deal to see him hurt!"

"you have too and I need to be there before I leave to go back to college"

"ok…I will"

~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~

**with just Elena**

Elea's phone started to ring.

"don't tell logan!" james yelled as soon as she answered.

"no james I am being eaten with guilt its not up to you"

"look hes my friend too don't you think its also up to me to tell him"

"james I know sleeping with you was a mistake…I know you now that too,but your not dateing have less people to hurt"

"that's what you think"

"wait why are you telling me now not to tell him…and how did you know I was going to"

james froze.

"I could just tell"

"james I have to tell him goodbye" then Elena hung up.

Yes it was james who she cheated with….it was a simple mistake and nobody was around.

Logan was away visiting melanie at her college they had too many drinks and it happened.

Elena just wondered why he didn't want her too.

_James never cared for his relationship with logan before…why now?_

Elena thought.

Dun Dun Dun! Yes james and Elena were together….more drama! 


End file.
